video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
American Prisoner
American Prisoner '''was a virtual representation of one of Arno Dorian's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Tipped off to Thomas Paine's recent imprisonment in a ''hôtel particulier, ''the Assassin Council tasked Arno with recovering Paine's paper, "The Rights of Man." Dialogue * '''Assassin: ''There's a document that the Council wants to recover, "The Rights of Man." The author is in the prison just down the street. you've got a good chance to talk to him right now, while they give the prisoners an exercise break. His name is Thomas Paine. '' Arno infiltrated the prison grounds. * Prisoner 1: ''Every time they bring us out here, I expect to get loaded into a dunghill. '' * Prisoner 2: ''Some bastard's turned off...'' * Prisoner 3: ''Exercise? It's food we need.'' * Guard 1: ''Get movin', we haven't got all day! '' * Guard 2: ''They're all out.'' * Guard 1: ''Search the rooms for contraband.'' * Guard 2: ''Too much bother. Ain't seem right.'' * Prisoner 4: ''Where's Paine?'' * Guard 3: ''Who's this man, "Paine?"'' * Guard 4: ''Writer or something. Got on the wrong side of Robespierre.'' * Guard 3: ''Thank God. I couldn't take another minute listening to that writer.'' Arno entered the building and made his way to the second floor. * Guard 5: ''I've got this area!'' Arno went up to the third floor. * Guard 6: ''How's the wife?'' * Guard 7: ''Sick again. Went a little extra to get her to a doctor. '' Arno found Thomas writing at his desk and tried to speak to him. * Thomas: ''"Furthermore... in common cause with... ... tyranny" Can't you see I'm busy! Shit.'' Arno spoke to Thomas again. * Thomas: ''What is it?!'' * Arno: ''I'm here to get the "Rights of Man." '' * Thomas: ''That'll take some doin'. Damn warden took it! Bastard took all my scribblings. I'll tell you what. You go find it and my other two tracts, and I'll let you keep it. It's all rubbish anyway. But I'd like those other two back. I wasn't finished with those. He's got a post estate over by Les Invalides. Go nose about there. '' Arno snuck into the warden's estate. * Woman 1: ''What a delightful soirée.'' * Woman 2: ''Thank God Madame Fetelle didn't come.'' * Man 1: ''I wonder what the poor people are doing tonight.'' * Man 2: ''One would think he could afford better wine.'' * Woman 3: ''But even so, I'll have another!'' Arno pickpocketed the first paper, Common Sense, from a guard. * Arno: ''There's one.'' Searching the grounds, Arno found the second tract, The Age of Reason. * Arno: ''"Age of Reason." Good.'' Continuing his search, Arno found The Rights of Man. * Arno: ''All three.'' Arno returned to Thomas. * Thomas: ''Have you got them all? I don't know why I wanted them back. It's all rubbish. Here, keep the Rights of Man if it's so damned important to you!'' * Arno: ''I could break you out of here.'' * Thomas: ''Break out? Christ, no! Let them do what they will with me. It's a matter of principle, man!'' Outcome Arno successfully retrieved the dissertations, but Thomas turned down his offer of an escape, preferring to remain imprisoned. References * Assassin's Creed: Unity